El Corazón de Yui
by Bluemachine
Summary: Kusanagi Yui no puede aceptar que Zeus quiera acabar con los dioses, ella no permitirá que su esfuerzo sea en vano. ¿Qué estará dispuesta a sacrificar con tal de protegerles?
1. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Kamigami No Sobi no me pertenece, porque si no, eso significaría que les estaría haciendo spoiler del final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**One shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis: Kusanagi Yui no puede aceptar que Zeus quiera acabar con los dioses, ella no permitirá que su esfuerzo se en vano. ¿Qué estará dispuesta a sacrificar con tal de protegerles?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¡Basta¡– grito con desesperación– por favor Zeus-san–suplico a punto de caer sobre su rodillas– no lo haga, por favor… no quiero que… ¡no quiero verlos morir!

Lagrimas surcaron su rostro hasta transformarse en un llanto incontrolable. Kusanagi Yui esperaba que Zeus recapacitara de su decisión. Podía entender por qué el actuaba de aquella manera ¡pero no podía aceptarlo! ¡Ellos habían trabajado duro para graduarse! Tenía fe en que podrían manejar el futuro que se acercaba, a pesar de que Zeus creía que sus existencias llevarían a la destrucción del mundo, ella confiaba en ellos. Zeus debía hacerlo por igual… después de todo les había concedido un año para conocer la humanidad, y así evitar el temible fin.

–han fallado. Kusanagi Yui, no hay nada que puedas hacer– respondió con dureza

Su respuesta se alojó en su corazón como una puñalada. ¿Todo había sido en vano? ¿Debía darse por vencida? No, lucharía, por aquellas memorias que habían construido en aquel año.

–¡No estoy de acuerdo!– grito sin contenerse– no quiero perder los preciados recuerdos, ellos son… ellos son valiosos para mí– sus lágrimas caían pesadamente contra el suelo, mientras miraba a Zeus fijamente con la fortaleza reflejada en sus ojos– ellos no debían aprender sobre los humanos, debían sentir la humanidad, y lo lograron a pesar de todo lo que diga… tengo la certeza; aun si fallamos, de que ellos saben sobre el corazón de los mortales.

Los dioses miraban a Yui hablar con Zeus, a pesar de que no podían oírle, sabían que debía estar abogando por ellos. Aun así no desistieron de sus ataques contra aquel que les había encerrado en aquel jardín. Apolo se mantenía sobrevolando alrededor del escudo de su padre, su yousei-san era la única que podía entrar en el por la carencia de poderes divinos.

–¿estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta de Zeus. No hizo atisbo de hablar, estaba pasmada por la repentina propuesta, y perturbada por lo que significaba aceptar.

–Si yo aceptara…– murmuro pensativa– ¿hay garantía de que el mundo siga en paz? ¿De que mis amigos puedan seguir viviendo como dioses?

Zeus agito su báculo, pronto él y Yui fueron rodeados por las estrellas y el infinito espacio.

–Fuiste elegida para enseñar a los dioses; pero no fui yo quien te escogió, la espada que llevas en el cuello lo hizo– el espeso humo que comenzó aparecer, pronto se convirtió en un proyección que mostraba la vida de Yui antes de que todo aquello sucediera– has vivido tu vida mortal en paz. Esta es tu preciada familia, personas que amas, y por las que estaría dispuesta a pelear. Pero no eres del todo humana Yui.

–¿Qué… que quiere decir? – Pregunto con incredulidad– ¡Zeus-san!¡eso no tiene sentido¡

–Escúchame bien– pidió – representas el equilibrio del universo, tu muerte traería orden a la balanza que empieza a caer ante la oscuridad, si aceptas no habrá poder que puede romper esta armonía por los próximos milenios.

–¿Por qué?– susurro con tristeza– ¿Por qué no tomo mi vida antes? ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora?

–No puedo arrebatarte tu vida, no sin tu consentimiento– le informo– esperaba poder controlar la situación, sin llegar a los extremos de eliminar a los dioses que estaban incluidos en este problema. Pero si es tu voluntad que siga existiendo, entonces debes tomar su lugar.

–Yo… yo…– estrujo sus manos ante la impotencia– de acuerdo– acepto finalmente– lo hare. Yo, Kusanagi Yui, le entrego mi vida a cambio de que no les toque. Si conmigo el mundo puede mantener su estado natural, estoy dispuesta a morir.

Una última lágrima recorrió su mejilla al ver a su familia en aquella extraña proyección que se presentaba frente a ella. El cosmos se disolvió, y de nuevo se encontraron en el escudo de Zeus, con los dioses aun tratando de esquivar los rayos que expulsaba para repelerles, mientras le atacaban a cada oportunidad.

Pero el ataque paro repentinamente, Takeru, Balder, Loki, Apolo, Tsukito, Hades, Dionisio, Thor… fueron congelados por Zeus. Observaron su báculo transformarse en una espada de oro, y el horror los recorrió a cada uno, ante ello se presentaba lo imposible.

Miraron una sonrisa de felicidad dibujarse en el rostro de Yui, sus labios se movieron, mientras en sus ojos se transmitía la esperanza.

–Arigatou gozaimashita

Y ante sus ojos, la espada de Zeus atravesó el corazón de Yui, su cuerpo se arqueo en la inconsciencia. Antes de que se derrumbara sobre el suelo, Yui se disolvió en una ráfaga de pétalos de Cerezo.

–Kusanagi, Kusanagi…– repetía Takeru sin control– ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡ZEUS!– rugió con furia– ¡maldito! ¡Voy a matarte!

Tsukito se encontraba aturdido, aquel dolor en su pecho no paraba, no sabía con certeza si aquello era tristeza, o agonía. Pero dolía, tanto que apenas era consciente de su exterior.

El rostro de Loki se ensombreció, y a la par de Takeru atacaron consumidos por el dolor. Thor miraba a Balder, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ni siquiera su poder se descontrolo, él solo se mantenía con los ojos abiertos viendo el pétalo que cayó sobre su mano cuando el cuerpo de Yui desapareció.

Apolo cayó sobre el suelo, gritando desgarradoramente, su vista se nublo ante el llanto. Otra vez, volvía a perder a la persona más importante, no había podido protegerla, y lo peor… era que él la había acercado a Zeus. Sintió los brazos de Dionisio tratando de levantarle, pero le alejo de un manotazo.

–Es mi culpa– su pecho se agito ante los constantes sollozos– es mi… es mi culpa… yous… yousei-san… lo si… siento… Yousei-san, perdóname.

Thot miraba aquel espectáculo, su rostro se mostraba afligido, pero no se desmorono por la muerte de Kusanagi Yui. Observo a Zeus encadenar a Loki, y Takeru, imposibilitándoles de pelear.

–No esperaba que llegaras tan lejos– hablo par sí mismo– Kusanagi, al final demostraste tu valor, no creí que te entregaras.

Hades, que controlaba el inframundo, no pudo sentir el alma de Yui en el. Miro a las estrellas, y la sorpresa le dejo pasmado.

–Yui…– musito Hades– ella va a reencarnar

Sus palabras hicieron eco entre todos, que voltearon a verle, incluso Zeus.

–Volverá, al sacrificarse, el universo ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad para vivir– explico Hades– pero no puedo decir con exactitud cuándo regresara a este mundo

Aceptaron las palabras de Hades, era un dolor insufrible el haberla perdido, pero la buscarían. Esperarían hasta que su alma regresara al mundo, y le protegerían, no dejarían que Yui desapareciera de sus vidas nuevamente.

–Te encontraremos Yousei-san

Todos aceptaron las palabras de Apolo en silencio. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo, antes de que sus caminos se encontraran nuevamente.

.

.

.

**Nota final: para quienes vieron el primer capítulo, sabrán que la batalla de la que hablo, es la del inicio. **

**Es una versión del final, por que dudo mucho que esto llegue a pasar, pero la inspiración llego a mí y no pude evitar escribirlo :D**

**Y si, no puse un emparejamiento, porque me pareció lo más adecuado, yo todavía no decido con quien quiero que se quede. **

**Espero que les gustara mi one-shot, les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus opiniones, o un simple "me gusto" **

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Por cierto, pienso que Hades con lo mucho que le gusta la astronomía, debe saber leer las estrellas… y si no, creo que quedo genial aunque sea un poder exclusivo de esta historia. XD**


	2. El Cazador Del Infierno

**Disclaimer: Kamigami No Sobi no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, y deseando que quien lo lea le guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dioses habían permanecido junto a sus poderes, el peligro había pasado, pero ya no podían volver a la normalidad. Su ausencia fue abrumadora al pasar de los minutos; incluso si ella reencarnaría en el futuro, no podían evitar pensar en todo lo que había renunciado por salvarles.

–Sus padres– musito Tsukito– Yui menciono alguna vez que tenía dos hermanos, y que vivía en un templo junto a sus padres– bajo la cabeza reflexivo– se suponía que al graduarnos la regresarían al mismo momento de su desaparición, pero ahora que se ha ido… ¿Qué sucederá con sus padres?

Apolo miro al cielo ¿Qué debían hacer? Los padres de su Yousei-san sufrirían por su desaparición, y no tenían poder alguno para evitar ese pesar. Pero debía algo que hacer, después de todo ella se había sacrificado por ellos, debía haber algo que pudieran hacer para confortar a sus padres.

–aniki– Takeru llamo a su hermano afligido por su pregunta– lo mas seguro es que sus padres traten de buscarla, pero no la encontraran… jamás lo harán.

–Yui…–Balder contuvo el grito de impotencia que amenazaba salir de sus labios– nosotros… nosotros… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?!– Bramo entre lágrimas– ¡¿acaso no pensó en su familia?! ¡¿En nosotros?!– Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra– ¡que estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Fuiste Yui!

–Balder– advirtió con voz fría Thor– ella tomo su decisión. No gastes tu fuerzas en culparla– resoplo cansado– no dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano. Le debemos nuestras vidas, es por eso que debemos pagar esa deuda protegiendo el mundo por el que Kusanagi se sacrifico.

Loki miro a sus amigos. El pensaba lo mismo que Balder; que Yui había sido una estúpida ¿acaso no pensó en el dolor que su partida dejaría? Sus pensamientos eran egoístas, sabia que Yui había tomado una noble decisión, pero no podía evitar sentir furia por ello.

–¡Idiotas!– Dionisio exclamo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza al dios mas cercano a él… Apolo–Yui va a reencarnar, ¿no es así Hades?– este afirmo silenciosamente, ¿es que acaso nadie escuchaba nada de lo que decía? ¿Tal vez si decía las cosas dos veces? ¿Seria posible que recordaran sus palabras?– llorar sus penas no cambiara el pasado… ¡somos dioses! ¡Y como ha dicho Thor! ¡Ahora nuestro deber es velar el mundo por el que Yui dio su vida!– dio un sorbo al jugo de uva que sostenía es su mano– ¡dejen sus dramas! ¡y mejor empiecen a pensar como vamos a entrar al templo de los Kusanagi!

–¿Dee-dee?– pregunto confundido Apolo– ¿de que estas hablando?

–¡están aquí ¡ ¡preguntándose que va a pasar con los padres de Yui! ¡Pero es lo único que hacen! ¡Lamentarse!– bufo frustrado. Con determinación apoyo su pie sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras alzaba su botella de jugo como si una celebración estuviera apunto de explotar– ¡iremos al mundo mortal! ¡y ayudaremos a los padres de Yui! Y ¡Haremos que su sufrimiento amenice! – su voz no daba pie a replica. El dios más parrandero se posaba como un general comandando a sus hombres– ¡caballeros! ¡Es hora de comenzar a buscar a Yui! ¡Es imprescindible saber cuando reencarnara! ¡No podemos permitirnos aguardar hasta que suceda!

Thoth miraba a sus alumnos a la lejania, a su lado estaba Anubis que observaba su alrededor con interés, todos lucían sonrisas confiadas mientras asentían, en su mente se preguntaba si estaban a punto de comenzar un juego… ¡él también quería unirse a su juego! Aunque claro, lo haría sin que ellos lo supieran, así como lo hizo durante la cenicienta.

–El más idiota dirigiéndolos– resoplo divertido Thot– ver para creer

.

.

.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La noche caía como un cruel espectador, ni siquiera podía ver las estrellas resplandecer, y eso la asustaba aún más.

La pequeña tropezó con una rama sobresaliente del sombrío bosque, que la hizo caer estrepitosamente contra la tierra húmeda, sus manos se llenaron de lodo y su inmaculado vestido se salpico sin remedio alguno.

Sus ojos; como caramelo fundido, se llenaron de lágrimas que avisaban un llantopróximo. Había un frio crudo que erizaba la piel, pero no era por aquello que temblaba.

Era grande, tanto que ella se sentía diminuta a su lado, indefensa… perdida. Sus ojos eran un abismo sin fin, lleno del color de la sangre, un rojo borgoña que helaba los sentidos. Incluso podía ver que su alma estaba tan manchada de sangre, como lo estaban sus ojos.

Ahora, esa cosa que lanzaba estruendosos rugidos, le cazaba por el bosque; y no teniaidea de que hacer. Era pequeña y débil, no tenia a nadie que le buscara, ni familia, ni amigos… nada. ¿Era así como todo acabaría? ¿Ese monstruo acabaría con su existencia? Su pecho comenzó agitarse, a penas podía controlar la necesidad de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, se sentía asfixiada. Era como un animal acorralado, uno que sentía el peligro acercarse, y no podía mas que quedarse estático por el acechante fin.

Y finalmente apareció, con su amenazante aura, y las sombrías facciones que apenas eran visibles en la oscuridad. No parecía humano, pero sin embargo se erguía como uno. Unos colmillos se mostraban en una sonrisa cruel; se burlaba de ella, mientras su lengua saboreaba sus labios con deleite.

Entonces él se acercó, lo suficiente para que con la luz de la luna vislumbrara unos largos cuernos color ónix, que se arqueaban hacia atrás en una semiespiral. Rizos oscuros caían de forma rebelde sobre su frente, sus facciones podrían ser hermosas, pero ella podía sentir el aura oscura que desprendía. Él era malo, y solo deseaba alejarse de él.

–¡NOOOOOOOO!– chillo con voz infantil, mientras retrocedía hasta golpear su espalda con el árbol tras de ella– ¡ALEJATE!

Pero lo único que hizo él fue mofarse, mientras se acercaba con lentitud disfrutando de los lloriqueos de su presa. Una risa siniestra broto de sus labios, cuando su mano se posó sobre la indefensa criatura, y esta se estremeció por el tacto mientras gritaba aterrorizada.

–no llores– ordeno con aquella voz profunda que poseía– no va a doler mucho– confió con gracia– es tu culpa que me atrajeras con tan suculenta energía–suspiro con falsa compasión mientras escuchaba sus sollozos– para ser tan pequeña, tienes algo extraño, pero llamativo en ti.

Un siseo, y sus pómulos se afilaron de forma inhumana, mientras sus dientes caninos se tornaban más largos, listos para atacarle.

Aquel movimiento mortal que iba dirigida a la yugular de la pequeña, fue parado por una luz cegadora que se interpuso entre ambos, lanzando al cazador con una poderosa energía.

–Demonio– potente, segura, pero sobre todo armoniosa… una voz que le había protegido– si no deseas que te elimine, será mejor que te marches.

Miro a su salvador, comparaba la altura de aquel que le había acechado por tan aterradores momentos, pero él no tenía aquellos horribles ojos rojos, tampoco le rodeaba la abrumadora maldad. Frente a ella se posaba un hombre; tal vez alrededor de sus veinte años, de ojos zafiros y hebras castañas. Sus ropas eran sencillas, pero era difícil que su belleza no se acentuara incluso con tan humildes prendas, sin embargo sobre sus caderas colgaba una espada pulcra enfundadaen una cubierta de color platino.

–Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la diversión– se lamentó con molestia el depredador– no te vanaglories mucho. Ustedes; dioses, no son mejores que nosotros– su lengua era un siseo lleno de crueldad–los mortales son muestra de ello, si no se jactaran de lo buenos que son, se darían cuenta de que sus queridos humanos son controlados incluso por ustedes. En esta guerra ellos serán simples juguetes, y siempre será así, porque nuestros poderes nos permiten controlar a tan inofensiva raza.

–di todo lo que quieras, pero no necesito que un sucio demonio trate de enfurecerme, sé muy bien que esperan el mínimo altercado para comenzar una guerra– sonrió secamente mientras le veía duramente– aunque también debes recordar que si cruzas a nuestros territorios tenemos el derecho de aniquilarte, y déjame decirte, que estas sobre el en estos momentos.

Se miraron por largos segundos, con una furia chispeante que agitaba el ambiente, haciendo el aire más pesado. Sus energías chocaban, pero ninguno se movía, era una lucha feroz y silenciosa que no necesitaba de ataque físico.

El demonio se apaciguo, sin demostrar su enojo por la clara derrota. Miro a la pequeña niña que yacía escondida a los pies del árbol.

–Parece que tendremos que jugar en otra ocasión– la sonrisa burlona regreso a su rostro– prometo no fallar la próxima vez.

Y con esas últimas palabras, su figura se disolvió en la oscuridad del bosque.

–Arigatou Nii-san– se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos mientras trataba dejar de llorar– tenía mucho miedo, pero Nii-san apareció, y me salvo del monstruo malo.

El joven se quedó enternecido por la inocencia de la pequeña niña de cabellos morados. Con gentileza se arrodillo frente a ella, y con suma delicadeza unió su frente con la de ella, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

–no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?– ella respondió afirmativamente– ¿por qué mejor no me muestras una sonrisa? eso me haría muy feliz.

–¡Nii-san!– exclamo como si le hubieran revelado el misterio de la vida– ahora pudo pagarte por tu ayuda ¡Nii-san!– y mil soles se posaron en una sonrisa. Ella sin saberlo, ya se encontraba sonriendo con gran intensidad– ¿una sonrisa basta? ¿O tal vez dos? ¿Tú qué piensas Nii-san?

–Ya me has mostrado bastantes, gracias– las despeino con afecto mientras aguantaba la risa por los gesto de confusión que se posaban en su rostro– pero si sigues sonriendo... si tu corazón es capaz de mostrar tales sonrisas, te prometo que serás feliz junto con aquellos que te rodean.

–¿de verdad Nii-san?

–Hai

–entonces sonreiré para que seas feliz ¡Nii-san! ¡Porque tú eres muy bueno! y no quiero que estés triste

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Acaso su tristeza era evidente incluso para aquella inocente niña? ¿Cómo pudo encontrar la melancolía que se encerraba en su interior? Esa pequeña era… peculiar.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¡yui!– exclamo cantarina

–Muy bien Yui– se levantó y le tendió su mano – tus padres deben estar preocupados, te llevare a casa.

–etto… yo no, no tengo… no tengo padres– y la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos luceros le hizo arrepentiré de haber deducido que su familia le buscaba– solo recuerdo despertar, y encontrarme sola, yo siempre he estado sola. ¡No es necesario que Nii-san me lleve a algún lado!– se levantó con una euforia claramente era falsa– el mundo es mi hogar ¡Nii-san! Es divertido recorrerlo, no te preocupes por mí.

Pero no pudo evitar entristecerse. Era una niña adorable; la más adorable que jamás conociera, y le era difícil pensar que ella pudiera haber dormido en las calles… a merced del peligro. Lucia apenas seis años, y sin embargo ya se había enfrentado a la soledad por sí sola, luchando para sobrevivir. Ahora no estaba sorprendido por aquella fragilidad evidente en ella ¿Qué tan duro habrá sido conseguir comida para no pasar hambre?

Llevaba unos minutos de conocerla, pero había traído una felicidad que creía perdida en él. Hacía mucho que no sonreía, y esa dulce peli morada le había traído más de una sonrisa a su rostro. Merecía ser recompensada; no por brindarle felicidad, si no por conservar la inocencia a pesar de los difíciles momentos, por ser la prueba de que incluso en caminos adversos se puede conservar la bondad.

–Yui-chan, el mundo es un hogar muy grande, estoy seguro de que debe ser fascinante recorrerle– comento sonriente– pero… ¿no te gustaría establecerte en un lugar? No sería tan grande como el mundo, pero te aseguro que seria divertido– le tomo de las manos y le miro con esperanza– Yui-chan ¿te gustaría venir a mi hogar? Me haría realmente dichosos que vinieras conmigo.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron desmesuradamente, con incredulidad, pero sobretodo acuosos por el extraño sentimiento que se posaba en su pecho. Era emoción, una tan potente que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

–¿enserio Nii-san? ¿Seriamos…? ¿Seriamos… una familia? ¿Nii-san?– era como un sueño, estaba tan cerca de conseguir un anhelo que jamás creyó posible– ¿serias mi Aniki?

–Hai… Imouto

Con un alarido de felicidad se lanzo a los brazos de su nuevo hermano mayor, Yui se cobijo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, mientras de sus mejillas se desprendían lagrimas de alegría. Era feliz, muy feliz. Tendría un hogar, y una familia… no podía pedir nada mejor.

.

.

.

**Nota: **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aun no estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser, pero espero que les agrade cada actualización.**

**Por cierto, la parte de Yui es un salto de tiempo, ya han pasado varios años desde su muerte. Pienso ponerlo alrededor de un siglo después de lo sucedido en el capitulo pasado, pero si tienen otra opinión de acuerdo a eso, háganmelo saber :D**

**No puse el nombre del nuevo hermano de yui, por queeeeeee… pensé que seria divertido si me mandaran el nombre del dios que quieren que sea el nuevo personaje de la historia.**

**De acuerdo, si quieren hacer preguntas o hacerme sugerencias, pueden contar con que les responda sus reviews… por que me encanta hacerlo XD**

**Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews a: ****otakusam****, Lady Angela von Spitzberg, LADY TAISHO, Aoi Black, **** .127, Cassis9313, y ****Kisha-Hyuga**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: ****PauliGeorgi****, ****Kazy Tailea****, ****Cirucci****, ****Kazy Tailea****, y ****VeeVenea**


	3. Diez años

**Disclaimer: Kamigami No Sobi no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, y deseando que quien lo lea le guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

**Gues: no me quise ir tan literal en lo que se refiere al juego, espero que eso no te moleste :P … es que como que me gusto más el hecho de que la bola de hermosos dioses se pongan hacer algo en lo que aparece Yui. Oajla te guste la decisión del dios :D muchas gracias por comentar :)**

**Frida Cuellar: primero lo primero… me empecé a reír cuando leí "mejor que el otro final" ¿es en serio? XD jajajaja ame esa corta y simple frase. Por otra parte no tome tu recomendación al pie de la letra, pero en cuanto mencionaste a Poseidón dije "de aquí soy" … espero que te agrade el capítulo, y como se va encaminado todo el asunto. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)**

**Cinthya: me gusto tu idea del combate…y a raíz de eso (y por algun extraño motivo) me dije a mi misma "voy hacer una jodida competencia, y hare que Yui pelea como toda una guerrera". Lamentablemente no mencione a Thot, pero lo compensare. Me gusto eso de hacer un escandalo en el olimpo (LOL) esperemos que mis manos escriban una escena de esa clase (por favor manos, escríbanla!) porque sería genial. Espero no decepcionarte sobre la participación de Poseidon d en esta historia, ojala te guste. Bueno, sin más, te agradezco tu Review :) (pd: en serio entras todos los días para ver si actualizo? D: … eso me conmueve a las lagrimas, perdón por tardar T.T)**

**REDSKY: y literalmente se me implanto una sonrisa en el rostro cuando lei "****esta fanfiction es el mejor que e leído de kamigami no asobi!" suertuda yo, por lograr obtener tan amables y lindos comentarios T-T. Bueno la espera ha terminado, y aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero te guste y de antemano, muchas gracias por comentar, lo agradezco :)**

**Lodv: pues para que no piensen que los deje botados con la historia, hoy llego con el tercer capitulo :D … espero te guste como los anteriores, y que mis decisiones respecto al trama sean satisfactoria. Muchas gracias por comentar, lo agradezco muchismio! :D**

**Eru Ely Days: leyendo tu comentario siento que deje las expectativas muy altas… confió plenamente en que este tercer capítulo logre satisfacer tal demanda (y si no mándame tomatazos, pero respetuosamente, por favor XD) no te preocupes por no comentar en el primer capítulo, lo importante es que te tomaste el tiempo de mandarme un review en el anterior, eso es algo que yo agradezco muchísimo. Y quiero aclarar que este final lo escribí mucho antes de que se supiera lo que pasaría en el anime, así que si no explique cómo es que Balder no se descontrola, es porque simplemente no lo sabía, ni sospechaba XD. En cuanto a dejar a Yui sin pareja, es porque literalmente no se con quién quiero que quede (algo me dice que si no termino por hacer una votación para buscarle novio, voy a dejar esta historia con un final abierto que satisfaga gustos y demandas :P )… Eros, ¿y qué tal si dentro de los diez años establecidos para la competencia los ponemos en un ligero coqueteo? Piénsatelo, esto podría volverse la octagonal del amor XD (a Yui le sale intereses amorosos hasta debajo de la piedras) ok, cortare mi rolo mental, y simplemente te daré las gracias por dejarme tan extenso y hermoso Review :) muchas gracias! Y cuídate**

**samara : ya actualice! Sorpresa! En este capitulo ya podrás saber quién es su hermano, y espero no te decepcione, ojala te guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por comentar :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¡Aniki! ¡Corre!

Takeru tomo a Tsukito de las muñecas; y sin perder tiempo, se lanzó a correr hacia la salida del instituto. ¡Debió adivinarlo! Las mujeres mortales eran unas criaturas extrañas, peores que los espíritus con los que habían convivido con anterioridad, al menos ellos eran educados, y no hacían grandes alborotos. Podía decir incluso que extrañaba el colegio de Zeus, y es que en el mundo mortal parecían no saber lo que era el espacio personal.

A los demás dioses no les iban mejor, incluso Hades era asediado por una horda de adolescentes hormonales. El club de las sombras; como se habían autonombrado a sí mismas, eran atraídas por el aura sombría del dios del inframundo… o su rey de las tinieblas, como usualmente preferían llamarle. Takeru Pensaba que eran un montón de locas, perseguían a Hades vestidas en grandes túnicas negras; y de una u otra forma, parecían arreglárselas para estar siempre rodeadas por la oscuridad, por lo que era usual verlas con largas velas entre sus manos.

Pero si había unas admiradoras peores que las de Hades, eran sin duda las de Balder. El dios de la luz no solamente tenía al club de fans más grande, si no al más temible. Eran animales descarriados y salvajes, bastaba con ver el aspecto del dios, quien había sido ultrajado en más de una ocasión. Sus locas admiradoras no tenían límites, se lanzaban contra el como una manada en celo, golpeando y arañando a quien quiera que se interpusiera entre ellas y su "príncipe dorado". Takeru no podía más que reírse; y agradecer que no fueran sus fans, porque aunque sus admiradoras tampoco podían considerarse emocionalmente estables, por lo menos no le rasgaban la ropa y le dejaban en paños menores. A Balder le había tocado la peor parte, eso era claro, puesto que su grupo de descarriadas se habían proclamado fieles anti-fans de Loki ¿el motivo? Ellas le creían una amenaza;aunque también su odio se debía a la broma que el dios les había gastado, Loki odiaba que se acercaran tanto a Balder, ellas odiaban que Loki se acercara a Balder… y el club de fans de Loki odiaba a las admiradoras de Balder por atreverse a insultar a su ídolo. Era irónico que Loki y Balder fueron mejores amigos, y que sus clubs de fans se odiaran con la intensidad de mil soles ardientes.

Ese era otro punto a favor de sus dementes admiradoras, tenían un tratado de cordialidad con el club de fans de Tsukito. Por algún motivo pensaban que al ser ellos hermanos; ellas al igual deberían seguir y respetar aquel lazo, así que ambos club de fans se trataban como una gran hermandad. Si, adorable… si no fuera porque les seguían después del colegio en una estampida llena de gritos y declaraciones de amor. Al menos sus fans eran más fáciles de manejar.

Era claro que los mortales no sabían nada de su origen; o su estatus de dioses, pero parecía que su mera presencia era suficiente para cautivar a quien se le presentara enfrente. No era solo su atractivo físico; que está de más decir les había traído el odio de la población masculina, si no que su naturaleza divina se presentaba involuntariamente, un efluvio del que los mortales no eran del todo indiferentes.

Un mes, llevaban un mes en el mundo mortal, y los dioses concluían con cada minuto que pasaba que KusanagiYui había sido diferente; especial, en más formas de las que imaginaban.

– ¡Oi! ¡Thor!– Takeru corrió hacia la entrada del templo de los Kusanagi– ¿Cómo diablos has podido llegar antes que nosotros?– pregunto visiblemente molesto– ¡nosotros llevamos media hora evadiendo a esa horda de locas!

El dios del trueno dejo de barrer por unos instantes mientras reflexionaba la respuesta, ambos hermanos cayeron en cuenta de que incluso había tenido tiempo de cambiarse a las ropas del templo, y si se ponían a pensarlo, no habían visto a Thor agitado porque sus fanáticas lo siguieran.

–Ellas…– le observaron con atención– son respetuosas

Y con esa afirmación, Thor volvió a sus tareas ante la incrédula mirada de Takeru y la veloz mano de Tsukito que anotaba su respuesta.

–¡Oi! ¿Acaso no te hostigan?– Takeru rechino los dientes cuando le vio negar con calma– ¿no te persiguen después del colegio?–nuevamente negó– ¡¿Entonces qué diablos hacen tus Fans?¡

–me llevan el almuerzo todos los días, me explican los temas que no entiendo, ayer zurcieron el botón de mi saco… mmmm, son bastante tranquilas– explico mientras seguía barriendo– después del colegio me acompañan hasta aquí, y después se marchan. El sábado quieren salir al parque de diversiones, pienso acompañarlas para agradecer su ayuda.

Y el premio al club de fans más inofensivo iba a las admiradoras de Thor, un ejemplo de respeto y colaboración, las señoritas del club del trueno –nombre elegido ante el curioso corte en forma de rayo que llevaba su adorado Sempai- habían llegado a un acuerdo de paz, todo esto se debía al esfuerzo de su presidenta, quien había convencido a las demás femeninas de no actuar como el resto de los clubs, quienes con su intensidad y pasión solo provocaban espantar al dueño de sus suspiros. Ellas admiraban a Thor, y gracias a sus esfuerzos su querido Sempai no rehuía de sus atenciones, eso las hacia extremadamente felices hasta el punto de las lágrimas, era por ello que no dejaban que el desquiciado fanatismo se apoderara de ellas, con orgullo podían decir que eran no solo admiradoras de su Sempai si no también sus amigas.

–Takeru- san, Tsukito-san ¿tuvieron un buen día hoy en el colegio?

Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia la suave voz que les llamaba. Los gentiles ojos de la señora Kusanagi les miraba mientras llegaba a las escaleras del templo, tras de ella se encontraba Apolo quien apenas podía ver por dónde iba a casusa del montón de bolsas que cargaba entre brazos.

–Konichiwa Kusanagi-san– corearon ambos respetuosamente

–chicos no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad– la madre de Yui rio suavemente– por su aspecto puedo decir que han tenido el mismo problema que Apolo-san, me encontrado al pobre siendo perseguido por una multitud de chicas– suspiro con diversión mientras les miraba con los ojos de alguien que recuerda sus días de antaño– el amor juvenil sigue siendo tan intenso hoy en día, solo pude convencerlas de volver a casa cuando les invite al festival que tendremos en dos semanas.

–Arigatou Hana-san– escucharon Apolo agradecer tras la pirámide de bolsas que aun sostenía– hubiera tardado más en llegar aquí si no me hubiera encontrado con usted.

–¡oh, querido! ¡En realidad fue una suerte encontrarte!– respondió con entusiasmo –¡No creo haber podido cargar yo sola todas esas bolsas!– Apolo no tardó en responder que era un honor ser de ayuda– Thor-san has acabado rápidamente con la limpieza de la entrada, parece que me he tardado más de lo que esperaba– sonrió apenada por no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarle.

–No hay problema, hoy he terminado más rápido de lo usual– contesto con simpleza

–Gracias por su ayuda, todos ustedes se han esforzado en contribuir a nuestro templo– hizo una leve reverencia, pero de ninguno escapo la suave lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla– a Yui-chan le hubiera gustado conocerles.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el ambiente, los dioses apartaron la vista avergonzados. Los Kusanagi eran una familia amable, era difícil no tenerles afectos, pero cada vez que mencionaban a Yui no podían evitar pensar en lo terrible que era que no supieran lo que había pasado con su hija. Para ellos Yui simplemente había desaparecido sin explicación lógica hace más de seis meses, sin aviso, sin despedirse.

Podrían haber regresado al día en que Yui desapareció, pero lamentablemente eso hubiera sido sumamente sospechoso, y regresar antes de que ella hubiera sido llevada al jardín de Zeus era imposible. Por alguna razón, esa parte del tiempo estaba bloqueada, ni con todos sus poderes juntos había manera de regresar al pasado… esa parte de la historia se encontraba escrita sin variables, no podían impedir su sacrificio.

–Vamos, quiten esa caras largas– con el dorso de su mano, Hana Kusanagi limpio los rastros de lágrimas– deben estar hambrientos– comento mientras les sonreía – vayan a cambiarse, cuando regresen prometo tener una rica comida.

Pero honrarían su recuerdo ayudando a su familia, porque aunque trataban de aparentarlo, podían ver como los Kusanagi sufrían por la pérdida de Yui. No querían que le olvidaran, pero sin embargo querían que su recuerdo dejara de ser tan doloroso para su familia… incluso para ellos.

.

.

.

Yui recogió su vestido en un desordenado nudo, brinco hacia las pequeñas olas que golpeaban la orilla de la playa, y agito sus brazos mientras el aire revolvía sus cabellos… el sol besando su piel solo hacia el momento aún más cálido.

Miro al extenso océano; infinito ante sus ojos, y recordó el sueño de la noche ía sentir su corazón latir furioso ante la turbia imagen de la muerte… o al menos eso creía, el sueño acaba en cuanto una daga se enterraba en su pecho. Pero podía recordar unas sombras dispersas a su alrededor, la figura de hombres que le miraban antes de que despertara. Sus siluetas, sus rostros o sus facciones… no eran más que el reflejo de una espesa negrura.

De alguna forma, no sabía porque… pero sentía que conocía aquellos hombres que vivían en sus sueños. No era posible que la fantasía se volviera realidad en su mundo, pero soñar con ellos le hacía feliz, aun cuando el sueño acabara de manera tan trágica. Parecía tan real que no podía borrar el sentimiento de pérdida al despertar, era un sueño que se iba demasiado pronto para su gusto, dejando el anhelo de que continuara un poco más… para ver sus rostros tan solos una vez.

–¡Sal de ahí!

Como una extensión de su cuerpo, tenso las cuerdas del arco y apunto la filosa flecha hacia un montón de rocas que se humedecían ante el incesante golpe de las olas. Su cuerpo erguido, la respiración acompasada, una postura firme que hablaba de su destreza al arco… que demostraban una guerrera oculta tras la fachada de una frágil niña de diez años.

–tienes buenos reflejos… humana

Una mata de rizos plateados se agolpaban en aquella tersa y dorada piel, era un niño no mucho mayor que ella, pero sin embargo algo lo hacía peculiar.

–¿sirena?

Ante semejante pregunta el peli plateado se vio indignado. Sus mejillas se habían inflado ante el grito contenido, la piel de su rostro se encendía de rojo ante la furia, y lo único que Yui podía hacer era preguntarse qué era lo que tanto le ofendía de su pregunta.

Su pregunta resultaba normal… para los mortales, claro está. A pesar de su aparente juventud, en su torso ya se marcaba los suaves indicios de un abdomen tonificado, el resto de su cuerpo se levantaba con un temple orgulloso. En pocos años, aquella joven fuerza; que ya se enmarcaba en sus músculos, se volvería colosal… imparable. Sin embargo el origen de su pregunta, se concentraba en la ausencia de sus piernas, porque aquel niño remplazaba aquella extensión del cuerpo con una majestuosa cola.

Las escamas parecían el reflejo del mismo océano, no había color para describirle, ni palabras que pudieran explicar las extrañas formas que su cola parecía dibujar. Sus escamas no se encontraban estoicas, sus singulares colores jugaban ante los ojos de quienes le miraran, era como ver un oleaje calmado, era tan fácil perderse en aquella hermosa ilusión.

–Creo que es fácil vislumbrar que carezco de atributos femeninos– farfullo con molestia– ¿sirena? ¡ha! esas insulsas aletas que tienen no hacen rival ante la mía– se mofo sin contemplación– te equivocas humana, yo no soy una sirena, disto de vivir entre sus rumores sin igual, de sus caracteres vanidosos, de sus gusto por las joyas.

Finalizo aquel discurso cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba pensativo hacia el océano.

–son criaturas hermosas, la he visto antes– hablo suavemente Yui– pero oírte describirlas de tal forma– rio levemente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano– me hace creer que no son tan bellas de corazón.

Aquello llamo la atención del niño, quien se girópara verla con sorpresa. Le contemplo por pocos segundos, puesto que una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios, y un brillo inundo sus ojos.

–Eres extraña mortal– determino con alegría mientras dejaba escapar una corta risa–¡me agrada!– finalizo con otra sonrisa– pero… se supone que los humanos no pueden llegar a este lugar– sus ojos se volvieron curiosos– estas tierras se encuentran protegida por el poder de los dioses, y solo ellos pueden llegar hasta aquí– sus pupilas parecieron contraerse momentáneamente, como si un recuerdo regresara– este lugar fue creado para albergar a las deidades que se vieran imposibilitadas de seguir con sus obligaciones, es un refugio… para aquellos que necesitan olvidar.

–Llegue aquí cuando tenía seis años– explico Yui– no tengo idea porque o como llegue aquí, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho– sonrió deslumbrantemente sin percatarse del sonrojo que se formaba en su inesperado visitante– Nii-san dice que era mi destino encontrarlo, porque fui la luz que elimino su desdicha, y él la esperanza que disolvió mi soledad– la devoción con la que hablaba era… estremecedora, sus ojos lucían una felicidad sin límites, una que le hacía sentir envidia , porque ella lucia radiante y el solo podía preguntarse cómo se sentiría amar de aquella forma – Yo quiero mucho a Nii-san

Tal vez, solo tal vez; aquella niña de ojos gentiles, podría enseñarle lo que era querer de verdad. Amor… esa palabra siempre había estado llena de mentiras, aquellos que querían sin importar quien eras, que no desaparecían en la desgracia, que te acompañaban en las frías y duras batallas; aquellos seres, nunca los había conocido, no creía en ellos. Pero Yui; de alguna extraña y misteriosa forma, le hacía que pensar que existían, porque ella lucia como la prueba de que el amor incondicional no era un mero mito.

Su cola desapareció hasta que se volvieron aquellas extremidades que anteriormente le faltaban, en sus caderas se cernía una tela que caí con simpleza hasta sus muslos. Con paso seguro camino hasta Yui; a pocos metros de distancia, tomo con gentileza sus manos y la estrecho firmemente.

–yo soy Poseidón, Yui-chan

Unos dientes perlados se mostraron en una sonrisa sincera… la primera en mucho tiempo… y con suerte, no sería la última.

.

.

.

–Zeus… en que puedo ayudarte

Se situó frente al rey del olimpo, mirando expectante por su respuesta. Pocas eran las ocasiones como aquella en la que era llamado, normalmente siempre resultaba un desastre sus encuentros con otro dios, por eso prefería ignorar la existencia de cualquiera de ellos.

–Ha llegado a mí un rumor– contesto con lentitud buscando algún sus gestos– una niña humana se encuentra bajo tu crianza… en Otelia, un lugar al que solo los dioses pueden acceder– enarco una ceja en claro signo de interrogación–¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esto Ares?

Comenzaría a negarlo; estaba seguro, trataría de ocultar la existencia de la mortal. Lamentablemente para él, sabía que no era un rumor infundado, Artemis había ido a cazar cuando le vio con la niña; y ante el comentario que esta hizo al regresar, le pidió mostrarle sus recuerdos. No podía ver más que una silueta borrosa, pero era sin duda una niña humana la que estaba en compañía de Ares.

–es cierto

Suspiro, no era un deber fácil vigilar que los demás dioses no rompieran las reglas, o pusieran en riesgo sus existencias.

–no trates de negar… espera ¿Qué dijiste? – Sus ojos sagaces giraron a verle incrédulo– Ares, explícate

–desde hace cuatro años que la cuido, no me importa si es mortal, es mi Imouto– su voz comenzó a destilar una clara advertencia– tócala y hare que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.

–Después de todo eres el dios de la guerra– murmuro Zeus con semblante apacible– tus increíbles dotes de lucha te hacen un enemigo poderoso –bufo sin gracia –pero en realidad no planeo arrebatarte a la niña

–No vine por una mera visita de cortesía– exclamo molesto

–Y yo no te llame para tener una– repuso Zeus– ¿has escuchado del acontecimiento que se dará en diez años?

–Habrá una reunión con las diferentes etnias de dioses que existen alrededor del mundo– sus ojos zafiro chispearon con humor– todos hablan de ello

–Cierto– acepto Zeus sin más– pero no es una simple reunión… te he llamado por que tal vez esta información te interese– se levantó y con un golpe de su cetro un chispeante fuego azul les rodeo–entre los egipcios se ha alzado una profecía, parece ser que hay un humano digno de la inmortalidad, sus cualidades únicas traerán el fin de nuestro conflicto con los demonios y nos llevara a una era de paz.

–Esa reunión– musito Ares con la compresión llegando a él –en realidad es…

–una competencia– finalizo Zeus– humanos elegidos por los dioses del mundo entero vendrán para demostrar si en ellos yace tal poder, pasaran por pruebas, y con suerte, no tardaremos en descubrir quién es el elegido.

Ares pensó en Yui, era cierto que le estaba enseñando los dones de la lucha, y con orgullo podía decir que progresaba con rapidez en el adiestramiento de armas. Sin embargo lo hacía con el único propósito de enseñarle a defenderse, no con intenciones de enviarle a una competición que podría volverse peligrosa, aunque podía sentir que Zeus estaba a punto de ordenarle unas palabras que se negaba a escuchar.

–ni pienses…

En vano trato de disolver cualquier pensamiento peligroso que rondara por su cabeza, pero él le interrumpió rápidamente sin lugar a replicas.

–Quiero que tu humana participe

Y el último pensamiento razonable de Ares se enfocó en Yui, ¿Zeus quería que compitiera?... era hermana del dios de la guerra, por defecto en pocos años sería mejor que cualquier general existente, y Ares podía estar muy seguro de una cosa, ella iba a arrasar con ellos si se empeñaban en hacer que compitiera.

Diez años era un largo tiempo, Y Ares iba hacer que Zeus jamás volviera a decirle humana de forma tan despectiva a su Imouto.

.

.

.

**Lo más gracioso es que creo es que Zeus ni siquiera lo hizo con esa intención, pero Ares ya tomo como algo personal el que le dijera "humana" … entendamos que es su llameante sobreprotección de hermano Mayor el que le hace defender a su hermana ante la más mínima ofensa aparente XD**

**Disculpen si tarde, pero como no había planeado hacer más capítulos aparte del primero, pues… lo que actualizo sale recién horneadito XD (razón por la que tal vez falte que alguien me edite para checar que no haya fallas ortográficas) pero espero que no tenga grandes errores en la redacción :P**

**Me mandaron bastante propuestas, y aun que no pude usar todas, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de opinar. Y ojala les haya gustado mis decisiones finales respecto al capítulo tres.**

**Me acabo de acordar de algo… de los Fanfiction de Kamigami no Asomi; en lo que respecta en español, somos la historia con más review… un aplauso para todas ustedes que nos hicieron llegar a los 23 Reviews en apenas dos capitulo… sigamos así para ser el primero en todas las lenguas, y destronar a los de habla inglesa… ok no XD pero enserio muchísimas gracias por comentar, me hacen sentir orgullosa y muy feliz**

**Levante la mano a quien le gusto la aparición de Poseidón… uno al que planeo volver caliente y sensual en cuanto se vuelva mayor (fuera del tema, pero tenía que decirlo XD)**

**¿Les gusto la parte de nuestros queridos dioses? Espero que sí, aunque no puse al club de Fans de todos, imagino que se dan una leve idea… no lo escribí, pero en cuanto a Thot, me lo imagino siendo el tutor de la bola de "idiotas", pero siendo maestro en la universidad (porque él tiene tanto que enseñar de su sabiduría XD ) y teniendo un club de fans que le lleva sopa de judías rojas las 24/7. Ok, tal vez ponga eso en el siguiente capitulo :P**

**Esta nota de autor se está volviendo increíblemente larga D: … debo abreviar.**

**Por ultimo quiero decir que el reencuentro no se dará en la misma edad en la que Yui partió… tengo ganas de que tenga los veinte años cumplidos, y sea una mujer que levante pasiones y los celos de su Aniki… no sé qué opinen de esto, yo creo que sería genial, pero agradecería que me dieran su punto de vista.**

**Muchas gracias por su reviews a: ****Aoi Black****,****Kazy Tailea****, ****Cassis9313****, ****Kisha-Hyuga****, ****otakusam****, ****Lady Kozato****, ****Guest,**** Frida Cuellar, ****LeyVi**** ,**** Cinthya, ****REDSKY, ****lodv, ****Eru Ely Days, ****samara , ****RosaDelSur**


End file.
